1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a bone fixation system including a plate element and an arrangement of pegs fixed relative to the plate element.
2. State of the Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a Colles' fracture is a fracture resulting from compressive forces being placed on the distal radius 10, and which causes backward displacement of the distal fragment 12 and radial deviation of the hand at the wrist 14. Often, a Colles' fracture will result in multiple bone fragments 16, 18, 20 which are movable and out of alignment relative to each other. If not properly treated, such fractures result in permanent wrist deformity. It is therefore important to align the fracture and fixate the bones relative to each other so that proper healing may occur.
Alignment and fixation are typically performed by one of several methods: casting, external fixation, interosseous wiring, and plating. Casting is non-invasive, but may not be able to maintain alignment of the fracture where many bone fragments exist. Therefore, as an alternative, external fixators may be used. External fixators utilize a method known as ligamentotaxis, which provides distraction forces across the joint and permits the fracture to be aligned based upon the tension placed on the surrounding ligaments. However, while external fixators can maintain the position of the wrist bones, it may nevertheless be difficult in certain fractures to first provide the bones in proper alignment. In addition, external fixators are often not suitable for fractures resulting in multiple bone fragments. Interosseous wiring is an invasive procedure whereby screws are positioned into the various fragments and the screws are then wired together as bracing. This is a difficult and time consuming procedure. Moreover, unless the bracing is quite complex, the fracture may not be properly stabilized. Plating utilizes a stabilizing metal plate typically against the dorsal side of the bones, and a set of parallel pins extending from the plate into holes drilled in the bone fragments to provide stabilized fixation of the fragments. However, the currently available plate systems fail to provide desirable alignment and stabilization. Likewise, other fractures at the ends of other long bones suffer from similar problems.